Dirty little secrets
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA Bella Swan siempre había querido ser actriz. Ahora, le tocará compartir película con su antiguo ex Edward Cullen. ¿Ha cambiado o sigue siendo el mismo tío que le rompió el corazón? Las relaciones son siempre peligrosas si se tiene algo que ocultar.
1. Una llamada inesperada

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no saco dinero con esto... bla, bla, bla... todo lo conocido pertenece a Meyer, si algo no os suena provablemente sea mío.

_Año nuevo, historia 'nueva': este fic se llamaba antes 'Mi ex'. Como la idea es la misma, no he creado una historia nueva, pero como he añadido más detalles, porque creo que la historia quedó floja en el primer intento, le he cambiado el título y el summary. También debo comentar que a partir del segundo capítulo no seguiré nada de lo que ya estaba escrito (salvo alguna idea), que me centraré más en otros personajes, que será un fic más largo y que Edward será malo, muy malo de verdad. Como ya he dicho, creo que estos son los puntos a mejorar que encontré al releer la historia y, como es mía, es lo que voy a arreglar. _

_También comentar que si alguien desea la versión antigua no se la voy a dar. Lo hago por temas de plagio, como imaginaréis, pero no puedo demostrar que algo es mío si yo no lo tengo colgado en ningún sitio y me da cosa. Pero prometo que esta versión os va a gustar tanto que vais a olvidaros de que existió un primer intento fallido de fic. Antes de despedirme, comentar que esn este capítulo no hay cambios grandes, solamente cosas añadidas, así que os sonará realmente familiar._

_Y ahora os dejo con esta nueva locura..._

**Dirty little secrets**

**Una llamada inesperada**

Bella regresó a su piso a las diez y media de la noche. Había salido realmente tarde del trabajo por culpa de un incidente con Mike Newton, su jefe: había terminado de ordenarle todos los papeles para la reunión del día siguiente cuando, por culpa de un estornudo, le dio un golpe sin querer a la mesa de su jefe y la cuarta taza de café cayó encima del montón de papeles. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan patosa con veintitrés años y haber vivido suficiente para contarlo?

Dejó sus zapatos de tacón (le habían recomendado llevar unos en su puesto de secretaria, porque se veía más elegante) en el zapatero de la entrada y se puso unas pantuflas; por lo menos ya no se caía subiendo las escaleras del edificio con aquellos zapatos asesinos. Acto seguido se deshizo el pulcro moño que recogía su media melena de color castaño y se acercó al pequeño espejo que había en la entrada: tal como había imaginado el poco maquillaje que había usado ese día se había corrido por alrededor de sus ojos café dándole un aire de drogadicta que desentonaba con su ropa. Deseó que nadie se hubiera percatado de eso mientras se frotaba los manchurrones con el dedo índice, intentando no sacarse un ojo en el intento.

Fue hacia la saleta de estar. El piso no era ni una maravilla ni muy grande, pero las chicas se habían esforzado en darle un toque moderno, y el resultado había sido inmejorable. Era un loft en un cuarto piso sin ascensor en un barrio mediano de Seattle. Cuando llegaron la pintura de las paredes se caía por doquier, así que se pasaron un mes arreglándolo, para terminar descubriendo que, pese a haberlas pintado blancas, las humedades del edificio hacía que aparecieran de nuevo, por lo que optaron por comprar posters suficientemente grandes que las pudieran tapar. Por un lado había varias estanterías con los libros que Bella había ido devorando desde que llegaron y retales de ropa que Alice, la segunda inquilina, había usado en sus creaciones. Por parte de Rosalie, la tercera en el piso, solamente había maquillaje y revistas del corazón.

En la parte más cercana a la puerta de entrada quedaban un par de sofás y un televisor de segunda mano, además de una de las estanterías. La cocina, en la pared opuesta a la entrada, estaba separada por unas encimeras donde acostumbraban a comer las chicas, sentadas en unos taburetes. Al lado de la cocina había una mesa y sillas plegables, que abrían cuando tenían invitados a cenar. Dos de las habitaciones, la de Alice y la de Bella, estaban en la pared que quedaba a la izquierda de la entrada. La habitación de Rosalie y el baño quedaban a la derecha de la entrada.

Se sentó en el sofá, junto a Alice, quien parecía estar totalmente absorta en un programa de la tele. Una de esas comedias románticas, o algo por el estilo le pareció a Bella. Alice Brandon tenía la misma edad que Bella, pero era todavía más bajita que la primera, de cabello negro y corto, y nariz respingona. Trabajaba como practicante en la marca María Withlock; su sueño siempre había sido ser diseñadora, pero por el momento se encargaba de remendar y zurcir vestidos para ganarse un sueldo y poder pagar su parte del piso y la comida. Por otro lado, trabajaba en sus diseños en casa, muchas veces hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y se los ponía ella o se los daba a sus amigas, principalmente Bella y Rosalie.

Las dos jóvenes, con cara de cansancio, restaron unos instantes en silencio. Alice ya llevaba un pijama y estaba abrazada a una de las almohadas naranjas que había de adorno en el sofá. Bella se había quedado en la misma posición en la que se había desplomado.

—¿Qué miras? —le preguntó Bella, acomodándose. Estaba tan cansada que ni pensaba levantarse para prepararse algo de comida.

Alice no apartó la mirada de la tele para responder.

—Andrew, que había dejado a Rebecca, la ha vuelto a llamar. Y Beverly le dice que sólo puede ser por tres motivos.

Bella se rió. No quería saber qué estaba pasando, sólo el nombre del programa.

—¿Y qué razones son? —quiso saber Bella, con curiosidad. Pero Alice, tan absorta en la comedia, solo le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Decidió ir a por algo de leche y cereales en la cocina. Las encimeras de mármol y madera oscura ya estaban cuando llegaron, pero tanto la nevera como los fogones eran de segunda mano. Aunque Rosalie insistía en comprar un lavavajillas, ninguna de las otras dos había terminado por aceptarlo; la consecuencia de un día de trabajo eran platos sucios ordenados por montones. El mayor era el de Rosalie, y el más pequeño el de Bella.

Pegado con un imán en la nevera encontró una nota de Rosalie: "_He salido con Em. Volveré tarde, pero volveré. No me dejéis tirada fuera de casa. Rose"_. Bella se rió al recordar la semana anterior, cuando Rosalie se había ido a dar una vuelta con su nuevo amante y sus dos compañeras, pensando que no iba a dormir en el piso esa noche, cerraron con llave desde dentro. La rubia estuvo llamando literalmente tres horas tanto al teléfono fijo como a los móviles de ambas porque ninguna de las dos respondía a los golpes que daba en la puerta. Finalmente, Alice la oyó cuando se levantó a por un vaso de agua.

Cuando volvía a la saleta de estar, con un tazón de leche con copos de trigo, reconoció la musiquilla de su teléfono móvil, así que fue a por él en el bolso que había dejado en la entrada.

—Hola mamá —la saludo, nada más ver la foto que le hizo a Renée en sus últimas vacaciones en Jacksonville en la pantalla del aparato—. Sí, acabo de llegar. Sí, sí, todo muy bien —repuso a sus preguntas, alejándose de la saleta de estar. No quería estorbar a Alice—. Ayer hablé con papá, dice que todo va muy bien por Forks —sonrió. En realidad, su padre le había comentado que quizás iba a casarse con su actual novia, Sue Clearwater, pero no quería darle la noticia ella a su madre. Ya lo haría su padre cuando fuera el momento.

Oyó como Alice tosía desde el sofá. Tenía que gritar porque su madre le hablaba desde el manos libres de un coche y al parecer eso estaba molestando un poco a su pequeña amiga.

—Mamá, te llamo mañana —le dijo—, es que ahora tengo que cenar. Me muero de hambre —sabía que si le decía eso, Renée no tendría el menor reparo en colgar si era por el bien de la salud de su hija. Madres exageradas y protectoras.

Abandonó el teléfono en la mesilla de la sala de estar y se sentó a comer con Alice, quien no le había dirigido ninguna mirada todavía. Era normal en su compañera de piso que quedara poseída de ese modo por algunas series de televisión: le encantaban, las seguía y si no podía mirarlas se ponía de muy mal humor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —volvió a preguntarle.

Alice iba a responderle, pero volvieron a llamar al teléfono. Bella lo agarró sin mirar quien la llamaba.

—Hola, cielo —repuso, al reconocer la voz de su novio. Antes de que Alice se volteara para fulminarla con la mirada, ella se encerró en su habitación.

No era la más grande de todas, pero era suficiente para ella: había pintado las paredes de un tono violeta muy pálido, y la había decorado con fotografías de ella, sus amigas y su novio. También tenía allí su ordenador portátil para el trabajo y un armario para poder guardar la ropa. Cosas básicas, explicaba siempre que le decían que su habitación estaba muy vacía.

—Siento no haberte llamado hasta ahora, Jake —le explicó a su novio—. Tiré el café de Newton encima de los papeles para la reunión de mañana y me tuvo arreglándolo hasta las diez —su novio se rió divertido—. A mi no me hace nada de gracia —repuso ella, molesta. Pensaba que Jacob iba a compadecerse y a darle ánimos insultando a Mike Newton, no riéndose de ella.

Se sentó en su cama, con una mueca contrariada en el rostro. Empezó a quitarse la ropa sin apartar el teléfono de su oído; iba a aprovechar para ponerse el pijama, así se iría a dormir nada más terminar de cenar. Unos viejos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de algodón de color verde con publicidad de una cafetería de Forks, su pueblo natal.

—No, no me enfado —le contestó a Jacob cuando él vio que había metido la pata.

Habían empezado a salir justo antes de que ella se mudara a Seattle por su nuevo trabajo. Él seguía viviendo en Forks, pero cada fin de semana se alternaban: uno iba a verlo ella, al siguiente venía él. Bella siempre pensó que su relación no iba a tener mucho futuro por culpa de la distancia, pero al parecer, la cosa iba viento en popa; llevaban saliendo dos años y medio, y apenas habían tenido conflictos. No como con su anterior novio, cuya relación había sido de lo más destructiva.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago al acordarse de su ex y decidió prestarle más atención a Jacob, quien le contaba un incidente ocurrido en la comisaría con unos expedientes erróneos (habían ido a visitar a una tal 'Joseline McKee', por un delito relacionado con la prostitución y contrabando de drogas. Se encontraron con una viejecita adorable de ochenta años que los invitó a tomar unas pastas, y descubrieron que la había denunciado el vecino del piso de abajo, porque ponía el televisor demasiado alto y lo molestaba por las noches). Desde hacía un año, Jacob Black había empezado a trabajar en la comisaría de Forks junto con Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella. Su novio y su padre se llevaban de maravilla. De hecho, parecían más unos buenos amigos antes que suegro y yerno.

—¿Todo bien con Charlie? —preguntó Bella, para cambiar un poquito de tema. Acertó con la respuesta: GENIAL.

Se rió ante el entusiasmo de Jacob.

—Sí, estaba cenando —le contestó ella. Su novio se excusó por molestarla, y le dijo que iba a llamarla por la mañana siguiente—. Perfecto. Buenas noches, Jake —se despidió ella. Todavía le costaba demasiado decirle te quiero pero él ya se había acostumbrado.

Volvió a la saleta de estar. Estaban dando anuncios (una abuela bailaba al son de música electrónica debido a la felicidad que le había ocasionado un descuento en una tienda) y Alice se había comido los cereales de Bella. Como tampoco tenía mucha hambre, no le dijo nada, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y cuales son los tres motivos por los que te puede llamar un ex, según Beverly? —apeló Bella, refiriéndose a la serie que estaba mirando Alice.

La morena iba a responder cuando el teléfono de Bella volvió a sonar. Su madre ya la había llamado, Jake también y su padre era demasiado introvertido como para llamarla sin un motivo aparente. Además, el teléfono móvil etiquetaba ese número como desconocido. ¿Quién sería?

—¿Sí? —preguntó Bella, extrañada. Notó como Alice la miraba con curiosidad al ver que había tardado más de lo normal en descolgar el teléfono. Si eran unos de una compañía telefónica que la llamaban para ofrecerle una oferta se iba a enfadar de verdad.

—_¿Bella? _—repuso una voz al otro lado del auricular. No le costó ni dos segundos reconocerla, aunque hacía ya más de tres años que no la había vuelto a oír. Incluso le vino en mente el aroma del interlocutor nada más reconocerlo.

—Sí, soy yo —contestó realmente desconcertada—. ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió a la defensiva la muchacha. Notó como el corazón se le aceleraba ante ese misterio. La ponía nerviosa que lo llamara, debía reconocerlo.

—_Hola. Bueno, verás…_ —empezó él, desconcertado—. _He ido a visitar a un amigo, aquí en Seattle, y estaba con una chica. Esa chica me ha empezado a hablar de sus compañeras de piso, y resulta que vive contigo…_

—Rosalie —maldijo entre dientes Bella. La rubia no tenía la culpa: nunca les había contado ni a Alice ni a Rosalie qué pasó con ese chico ni mucho menos por qué no quería hablar con él. Rosalie no lo podía saber de ningún modo.

—_Me dio tu teléfono, y he pensado… _—notó como el chico dudaba—. _He pensado que podríamos quedar mañana para tomar algo. Sólo estaré en la ciudad un par de días, y no conozco a nadie más aparte de ti y de Emmett_ —Bella se apostó algo a sí misma que, en ese momento, se encogía de hombros.

Iba a decirle que era una mentida realmente enorme que _ÉL_ no conociera a _NADIE_ en Seattle salvo al nuevo amante de Rosalie y a ella, pero le daba igual. Le picó la curiosidad ante aquel repentino interés por verla.

—Me parece bien —contestó Bella—. Te mando un mensaje mañana con el lugar y la hora.

—_Genial _—repuso el chico. Seguro que en ese momento sonreía de oreja a oreja, por el tono de voz.

Ambos colgaron sin decirse nada más y Bella volvió a la realidad. Alice estaba a su lado, una ceja enarcada y realmente desconcertada. La serie había vuelto a empezar, dos chicas se reían por alguna broma divertida que acababa de decir un chico, pero en el piso nadie les hacía el menor caso. Era como si la llamada de Bella hubiera bajado el volumen a todo lo demás.

—¿Qué ha hecho Rosalie? —preguntó, vencida por la curiosidad.

Bella suspiró.

—Darle mi teléfono móvil a mi ex —concluyó—. Se llama Edward Cullen. Hemos quedado mañana para ir a tomar algo.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo que pasaba en _Las chicas cotillas_! —exclamó su amiga. Bella imaginó que ese era el programa que estaba mirando su amiga—. Beverly le dice a Rebecca por qué Michael la llama.

—¿Y por qué lo llama, Beverly? —le preguntó, muerta de curiosidad a Alice, llamándola como al personaje de esa serie.

—Elemental, Rebecca —contestó su amiga, siguiéndole el juego—. Un novio solamente te llama por tres motivos —empezó—: El primero es porque quiere demostrarte lo bien que le va todo desde que dejasteis de salir juntos, en un intento de subirse la autoestima a él mismo o cobrar venganza por algo del pasado —levantó un dedo al hacer esa explicación—. También puede llamarte porque quiere acostarse contigo, que es un modo de hacer lo mismo que antes, pero así él siente que tiene más control sobre ti, con lo que ibas a demostrarle que no lo tienes superado —levantó un segundo dedo—. Y, finalmente, también te llama porque quiere volver contigo —levantó el tercer dedo.

Bella suspiró.

—¿No puede llamarte porque de verdad quiere ir a tomar una simple copa contigo porque está solo en la ciudad? —preguntó su amiga.

—Nunca —repuso Alice, negando con la cabeza—. Además, esa es la cuarta excusa que utilizan los tíos para quedar con una tía —se rió.

Genial, pensó Bella. Pero le picaba la curiosidad. ¿Por cual de esas razones la había llamado Edward Cullen?

* * *

_¿Y bién? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Yo espero que os haya gustado. De todos modos, como siempre en el primer capítulo, sabéis que si sigo, será si tengo vuestro apoyo y nada más._

_Feliz año nuevo,_

_Erised Black._


	2. 21:34pm

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no saco dinero con esto... bla, bla, bla... todo lo conocido pertenece a Meyer, si algo no os suena provablemente sea mío.

_Año nuevo, historia 'nueva': este fic se llamaba antes 'Mi ex'. Como la idea es la misma, no he creado una historia nueva, pero como he añadido más detalles, porque creo que la historia quedó floja en el primer intento, le he cambiado el título y el summary. También debo comentar que a partir del segundo capítulo no seguiré nada de lo que ya estaba escrito (salvo alguna idea), que me centraré más en otros personajes, que será un fic más largo y que Edward será malo, muy malo de verdad. Como ya he dicho, creo que estos son los puntos a mejorar que encontré al releer la historia y, como es mía, es lo que voy a arreglar. _

**Mi ex**

**21:34pm**

7:27am.

Se había quedado dormida en su escritorio mientras terminaba el trabajo que no había podido terminar el día anterior, por culpa del incidente con el café de su jefe. Cuando su despertador empezó a sonar y lo primero que vio delante de sus ojos fue su escritorio, se maldijo a sí misma por el dolor de espalda que iba a tener ese día. Había tenido un sueño bonito, pensó.

Corrió hacia la ducha, pero se encontró con que Alice la había ocupado primera, así que decidió ir a prepararse un café. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Rosalie se acordó de la llamada del día anterior y fue a buscar su teléfono, deseando que hubiera sido todo un sueño. Pero no, ahí estaba el teléfono desconocido al que iba a etiquetar como _Edward C._

Rebuscó por los armarios blancos de la cocina, pero no encontró el café. Le costó cinco minutos deducir que Alice se lo había llevado al comedor para tomarse tranquilamente su desayuno.

7:35am.

Obviamente, allí estaba, en medio de los distintos productos alimenticios que su compañera había deseado utilizar ese día. ¿Patatas fritas y atún? Menudas cosas más raras desayunaba Alice, pensó. Corrió hacia la cocina, al oír el sonido del microondas, que indicaba que su leche ya estaba calentita. Se sirvió una enorme taza de café, mientras rebuscaba por la nevera un par de rebanadas de pan tierno y algo con que rellenarlas.

—Que quede queso —murmuraba, exasperada. El día anterior había tenido que apañárselas para desayunar pan con lechuga. Le apetecía variar un poquillo; empezaba a ser hora de ir a hacer la compra del próximo mes, porque estaban a las últimas de todo.

Escuchó cómo Alice salía de la ducha y, tras beberse de un solo trago todo el café, se metió ella corriendo. Si Rosalie entraba antes que ella, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

…

8:54am. Ángela la esperaba, como siempre, en la entrada del gran edificio Weber&Weber's. Aunque la compañía pertenecía a su padre y a su tío, ella había querido entrar a trabajar de forma más disimulada. Se lo había contado a Bella tiempo atrás, y le había pedido que no dijera nada: en el fondo era una estrategia, porque así veía qué tramaban los directores ejecutivos, como Mike Newton, y podía avisar a su padre.

Bella cruzaba cada día los dedos para conseguir que Newton hiciera algo ilegal, correr a decírselo a Ángela, y reírse de él cuando lo despidieran. Pero por el momento, su jefe parecía ser muy limpio.

—Haces muy mala cara —comentó Ángela, cuando la vio. Ella asintió: no le cabía la menor duda.

Su amiga se la llevó hacia uno de los baños del primero piso, para prestarle un poco de maquillaje con el que acicalarse debidamente.

—¿Has dormido mal esta noche? —le preguntó, mientras miraba como se tapaba las ojeras con un poco de cobertura líquida.

Bella se quedó pensando ¿Mala noche? ¡Había estado soñando toda la noche! ¡Había estado tan a gusto con el sueño, que siquiera se había despertado por el dolor de espalda.

—Un poquito —mintió Bella. Ambas subieron hacia la decimoséptima planta del edificio, y allí se separaron. Irónicamente, Bella tenía más rango, al ser la secretaria del jefe, y hacia su despacho se dirigió.

9:04am.

¿Qué había soñado esa noche? Se rió como una tonta al recordarlo. Esa llamada la había dejado un poco abrumada, la verdad: Había soñado con Edward Cullen, maldita sea. Y no había sido un sueño apto para menores, precisamente. Pero no se sentía preocupada al respecto: era un sueño, ella sabía muy bien qué había pasado con él en años atrás, y no quería repetirlo en la realidad. Además, estaba Jake.

Otra cosa era en los sueños.

—¡Señorita Swan! —exclamó Mike Newton, cuando la vio entrar por el despacho, con cara de embobada—. ¿Me podría decir dónde demonios estaba? ¡Su turno empezó hace cuatro minutos! ¡Han llamado desde Denali&Co y me he visto obligado a responder yo al teléfono!

Bella rodó los ojos cuando él no miraba. Menudo hipócrita, pensó ella, antes de sentarse en su silla y encender el ordenador.

Su teléfono móvil vibró dos veces dentro del bolso, llamando su atención.

'_Buenos días, mi nena._' Le decía Jake. Rió como una boba.

Pero había otro mensaje: '¿_A qué hora terminas de trabajar? ¿Te apetece ir a cenar al Metropolitan Grill?_' del desconocido recientemente etiquetado como Edward Cullen. Ella bufó; se le había adelantado, ahora no podría proponerle ir a tomar algo por la tarde.

Calculó el tiempo que iba a tardar en llegar allí, y le mandó el mensaje con la hora en que debían encontrarse delante del restaurante.

_Genial_, pensó, _el Metropolitan_, y ella vestida de oficinista. Volvió a bufar.

9:07am.

Le quedaban unas cuatro horas hasta el break para comer algo.

—¡Swan! ¡Estos no son los papeles que le pedí ayer! —rugió Newton, desde el despacho contiguo.

Bella rodó los ojos, deseando que cayera una bomba en el despacho de su jefe.

…

_…Años tras, cuando la joven Isabella Swan, de un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, recibió la carta de aceptación para la escuela Juilliard, murió al acto. De hecho, subió al cielo y luego volvió para poder ir a hacer la matrícula acompañada de su padre, que tenía unos días libres. Ella, que había pasado todos los días desde la audición pensando que lo había hecho fatal, que había sido basura y que jamás la iban a aceptar (dando con eso por finalizada su carrera como actriz, porque no creía que fuera a ser capaz de sobrellevar semejante disgusto), se dirigía ahora hacia Nueva York, donde su sueño empezaría a cumplirse._

_Aunque Bella siempre había sido una chica muy patosa y algo tímida, desde pequeña había tenido la fijación para ser actriz. Y, aunque sus padres estuvieran divorciados, la convencieron de que terminara los estudios para ir a la universidad mientras preparaba las audiciones para Juilliard, meta que se había fijado ella misma una vez descubrió que era el mejor conservatorio de artes escénicas de país. Quizás del mundo._

_Llegaron al flamante edificio tras un viaje realmente largo que duró varios días. Bella podía sentir la emoción contenida en su cuerpo cuando sus pasos resonaban por el recibidor de la escuela. Había conseguido llegar allí y, ese simple hecho, ya valía todo el esfuerzo que había costado, para ella y para sus padres. _

_Mientras la mujer de recepción hacía que su padre rellenara los formularios para realizar la matrícula, otra joven le dijo que estaban a punto de empezar con un pequeño de tour de presentación de la escuela. Le dijo que subiera a la primera plante y ella lo hizo. Allí había un grupo reducido de alumnos tan emocionados como ella, liderados por un joven de cabello cobrizo, que se quedó mirándola embobada unos instantes suficientes para que ella reparara en eso y enrojeciera. En aquel momento no supo que eso iba a marcar fatalmente su estada en la escuela Juilliard…_

…

12:04pm.

—¿Bella? —Rosalie había aparecido de la nada en su despacho y la miraba desconcertada.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, extrañada. La mañana le había pasado volando rememorando tiempos pasados con su ex. No era normal que Rosalie la fuera a visitar al trabajo, pero todavía tardó unos minutos en percatarse de eso—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al final.

Su amiga rebuscaba entre varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas de ropa de la ciudad; habría ido de compras esa mañana para matar el tiempo. De hecho, Rosalie trabajaba como modelo de vez en cuando. El resto del tiempo se dedicaba a coquetear con hombres a espaldas de su prometido, con quien sólo se casaba por conveniencia familiar: Royce King era el heredero de una impresionante empresa multinacional que había salvado de la fallida económica a la empresa de los Hale, dos años atrás. Nadie le había dicho a Rosalie que se prometiera con él, pero sabía cómo era. ¿Y qué más le daba estar legalmente atada a alguien si se podía divertir de todos modos durante los viajes de negocios de Royce?

—Emmett me ha dicho que tienes una cita en el Metropolitan Grill —le explicó, guiñándole el ojo. Ella iba a replicarle que no se trataba de una cita, pero su amiga continuó con la explicación—, y yo he pensado que no tenías nada decente para ir al Metropolitan. Así que tómalo como un regalo adelantado de Navidad —bromeó, tendiéndole varias bolsas.

Pudo identificar el nombre de distintas tiendas de la ciudad, todas demasiado caras para el salario que ella ganaba. También había el nombre de una zapatería y de una tienda de bolsos.

—¡Rosie! —exclamó Bella—. ¿Cómo voy a pagarte todo esto?

La rubia se rió.

—Regalo de Navidad —continuó—. Debes impresionar a tu ex.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—O sea, que Alice te ha contado sus teorías basadas en culebrones de la tele —murmuró la morena, hastiada. Su pequeña compañera de piso la había llamado dos horas antes para darle recomendaciones sobre qué hacer, qué decir y cómo actuar. _Ya sé que no puedo darle de comer a partir de las doce, ni se puede mojar, ni le puede dar la luz_, le replicó ella, como si estuvieran hablando de gremlins, antes de colgarle el teléfono.

—No, todavía no he hablado con Alice —le contestó Rosalie, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en su mesa—. Pero imagino qué te habrá dicho, así que no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Puedo repetírtelo. No tengo que ir al gimnasio hasta dentro de tres horas —amenazó, con una dulce voz.

—¡Me acuerdo de todo perfectamente! —exclamó Bella, levantándose de la silla, enfadada al fin. ¿Es que no iban a dejarla en paz!

Rosalie se sobresaltó y se apartó un poco de ella.

—Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mi —la apuntó con el dedo—: no es una cita, sólo vamos a cenar; no voy a ponerme tu ropa, porque me da igual qué piense de mi; no voy a seguir los consejos de Alice, porque están basados en malditos culebrones televisivos; y… —pero se quedó callada de golpe.

Rosalie había sacado de algún lugar misterioso (¿O acaso lo había llevado siempre en la mano?) un vaso de plástico del Starbucks; le quitó la tapa y, sin previo aviso, y con una amplia sonrisa el los labios, le lanzó el contenido encima.

La gran mancha de café se esparció por su camisa blanca hasta la falda negra, de donde le bajaron varias gotas por las piernas.

—¡Rosalie! —rugió Bella, realmente furiosa, yendo hacia ella amenazante.

La rubia agarró sus bolsas y echó a correr, dejándole allí las bolsas de tu conjunto nuevo. ¿Cómo lo hacía para ir tan rápida con aquellos taconazos de aguja impresionantes? Bella jamás la alcanzaría, a menos que se quitara los zapatos (y eso, con la mancha, sería lo que le faltaría para que todo su departamento pensara que estaba loca).

—¡Ponte mi ropa! —oyó que le gritaba, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bella se volteó hacia las bolsas. Miró la hora y su mancha en la ropa.

12:10pm.

No tenía otro remedio que cambiarse de ropa.

…

21:16pm.

Caminaba por la segunda avenida de Seattle con paso apresurado. Por suerte, Rosalie le había comprado unas bailarinas de color beige, a conjunto con una elegante falda del mismo color que iba desde la cintura hasta la rodilla, y una camiseta blanca con unos bordaditos de flores.

Demasiado elegante para ser su estilo, pero correcto para ir al Metropolitan Grill, pensó, al verse reflejada en el escaparate de una tienda.

Había salido un poco antes del trabajo aprovechando que el jefe también lo había hecho; quería llegar antes que Edward al restaurante, porque ese era uno de los consejos que le había dado Alice. Debía dominar la situación, y recordar cómo se habían conocido no había hecho más que reforzar esa frase de su compañera.

De pronto, se paró en seco.

Eso funcionaría con cualquier chico normal, pero no con él; Edward Cullen era un mundo aparte. Si ella llegaba antes, iba a pensar que estaba absolutamente desesperada por verlo. Debía hacerse rogar.

_No es nada trascendental en mi vida, no merece el mínimo caso. ¡Él debe esperarme a mí!_, se dijo, volteándose hacia la primera tienda que encontró.

Habían quedado a las nueve y veinte. Iba a llegar a y media; él ya habría tenido tiempo de aposentarse y empezarse a preguntar dónde estaba ella. Luego aparecería ella, por la puerta, recién maquillada (debía acordarse de eso antes de entrar), con una amplia sonrisa y le diría alguna frase cordial.

Y luego le pediría perdón por el retraso, y lo culparía a 'otros asuntos'. Él iba a molestarse, seguro.

21:19pm.

Empezó a caminar hacia el restaurante con paso tranquilo.

…

Había llegado allí a las nueve y media en punto. Seguramente, Edward ya estaría allí esperándola, porque siempre había sido muy puntual.

Se acercó a la luz de una farola, y se retocó el pintalabios y el colorete. Una pareja que pasaron por su lado la miraron extrañados, y ella les sonrió sonrojándose. ¿Qué hubiera pensado ella si se hubiera encontrado con una tía vestida de forma muy fina apañándose como podía con la luz intermitente de una farola?

Suspiró mientras guardaba sus cosas en el bolso, y entró al restaurante.

Era un lugar alargado, con moqueta estampada con motivos florales oscuros en el suelo, y paneles de madera de nogal en todas las paredes. Las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos, y las sillas y sillones tapizados terciopelo verde botella. Del techo colgaban distintas lámparas antiguas, o eso le pareció a ella.

Se le acercó un camarero.

—Buenas noches, señorita —la saludó, amablemente—. ¿Tiene reserva?

No había pensado en eso, la verdad. Pero seguramente Edward sí.

—A nombres de Edward Cullen, o quizás de Bella Swan —se explicó ella. El camarero asintió antes de dejarla unos instantes. Cuando apareció de nuevo, le hizo una indicación para que le siguiera.

Se dirigió hacia el final del restaurante, donde las mesas estaban más separas las unas de las otras, y había algunos biombos de nogal entre ellas. La condujo hacia la que estaba más cerca de la ventana, que daba con las esquina de la calle Santa Marion.

Pero eso a ella le daba igual, porque Edward no estaba allí. ¡Maldita sea!

—El señor Cullen llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que le había surgido un imprevisto y que iba a llegar tarde —le explicó el camarero, ayudándola a sentarse. Ella sonrió, aunque en lugar de eso tenía ganas de lanzar la silla por la ventana—. No creo que tarde mucho.

—Genial —otra sonrisa falsa.

Miró el reloj.

21:33pm.

¡Maldito Edward! ¡Le había robado el plan!

Estaba completamente segura de que eso no era ninguna casualidad. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para equivocarse. Él era él, y punto. Pero ahora que sabía con qué se enfrontaba, iba a poner en marcha todos los consejos de Alice.

¡Pero primero el de Rosalie!

Se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa. Imaginó que no sería un escote suficientemente exagerado. Desabrochó el cuarto. Su amiga le había dejado una notita junto con la camisa: _¡Que luzcan los atributos femeninos!_

Miró de nuevo el reloj, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

21:34pm.

—Hola, Bella —saludo una voz demasiado conocida.

¡Demasiado!

Levantó la mirada. Unos zapatos de piel negros, que como mucho se habría puesto tres veces; unos pantalones oscuros, de color marrón; una camiseta de seda carmín, que enfundaba un cuerpo de espanto.

Y ahí estaban sus ojos; esos ojos verdes, demasiado brillantes para ser reales.

Bella sonrió, poniendo en marcha su plan. Iba a recurrir a viejas técnicas.

—Hola, Edward —se había acercado para darle un beso en la mejilla. Utilizaba el mismo perfume que cuando le conoció.

Ambos se sentaron, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Ella sabía qué estaba pensando el chico, o eso quería creer. Iba a decirle exactamente lo que él quería sentir, sobre cualquier cosa.

—Y bien, ¿Qué te trae por Seattle? —le preguntó ella.

El sonrió, mostrando cada una de las piezas de esa dentadura perfecta.

—Trabajo. Estoy barajando nuevas posibilidades por la zona —le explicó, desviando la mirada. Eso lo hacía siempre que quería hacerse el modesto, pensó ella—. Entre cine y teatro, ya sabes.

—Genial —repuso Bella—. Así que terminaste bien en la Juilliard, ¿no?

Él sonrió.

—Aunque no he conseguido todavía un buen papel, he venido a hacer un cásting que puede ser interesante… bueno, ya sabes como va esto, ¿no? —había desviado la mirada de nuevo. Genial, ¿Iba a restregarle que él había terminado los estudios cuando ella los había dejado a mitad del primer curso por culpa de él?

—No del mismo modo que imaginas. Trabajo en una productora, pero no como actriz —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesitaba el dinero y como actriz no me cogían —la verdad, pura y dura, a ver si se atisbaba un poco de culpabilidad en aquel rostro sin imperfecciones—. Ya sabes, como lo dejé todo a los pocos meses… En mi currículum puse que me habían aceptado a la Juilliard, pero creo que nadie cree que fuera buena si me fui a los pocos mese.

Apareció el camarero con las cartas y se alejó.

—Invito yo —le dijo él. Ella iba a negarse, pero algo en su mirada le indicó que no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Muchas gracias —contestó ella, y abrió la primera página.

¡La ensalada más barata costaba $30!

El precio debió reflejarse en sus ojos, porque él sonrió y añadió:

—No te preocupes por el precio.

21:43pm.

Iba a ser una noche realmente larga.

…

22:54pm.

Quedaban pocas personas en el restaurante y, encima de la mesa que había entre ambos, sólo quedaban los platos sucios de la comida. ¡Menudo atracón se había pegado Bella! Sonrió al recordar que TODO iba a pagarlo él.

—No es una historia tan divertida —se encogió él de hombros. Había malinterpretado su gesto, pero no había causado ningún problema.

Habían hablado de antiguos compañeros de la escuela (Al parecer, Lauren Mallory había tenido mellizos y el padre no quería saber nada de ellos), de trabajo (ella le había contado que era la secretaria de Weber&Weber's, pero omitió el hecho de que fuera la del jefe), de la familia (sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, las personas más encantadoras que había conocido nunca, seguían perfectamente) y de las últimas vacaciones (Bella fue a Pórtland con Ángela y las chicas del piso, y Edward se fue a Tailandia durante dos meses).

Pero todavía quedaba un tema pendiente.

—Un Manhattan —le dijo Edward al camarero, cuando se acercó para preguntarles si querían algún cóctel.

—Otro para mi —repuso Bella. No había vuelto a probar ninguno desde que lo dejaron, pero cuando él pronunció esa palabra, le vino en mente la maldita cerecita con la que tanto habían jugado tiempo atrás.

¿Se lo tomaría él como una insinuación?

—Y bien, ¿Tienes pareja? —le preguntó.

Sí, se lo había tomado como una insinuación.

—No —contestó ella, de forma redundante.

¿No? ¿Desde cuando le mentía? Le había estado contando TODO lo que había sucedido en su vida, para que su ego fuera aumentando y para que así su caída fuera más estrepitosa. ¿Por qué le había mentido en eso?

—¿Y tú? —añadió ella, con curiosidad.

—Sigo siendo alérgico al compromiso —se encogió de hombros.

Ella se rió. Llegaron los primeros Manhattans. Porque desde luego él no iba a dejar que esos fueron los últimos. Y Bella estaba dispuesta en aceptar el desafío.

…

2:47am.

Él la había acompañado hasta su piso, tras prometerle que iría con mucho cuidado en su estado de embriaguez. Ambos iban demasiado borrachos como para discutir mucho tiempo, y ella iba a bajar del coche, cuando él la cogió por la muñeca.

—¿De verdad vas a irte así? —imploró él, mirándola con esos ojitos verdes, de corderito degollado—. Podríamos ir a mi habitación en el Hilton.

Incluso borracho tenía que ser presuntuoso.

—Prefiero mi cama, la verdad —contestó ella. Él la miraba con fuego en los ojos. Era ese el momento clave—. Aunque claro, todo puede cambiar, ¿No? —se había movido un poco, suficiente para que su falta subiera un poco por encima de la rodilla.

La mirada de él se desviaba desde el final de la falda hasta el escote. Estaba haciendo cálculos, evaluando las posibilidades. Todavía no creía que pudiera ser tan fácil. Debía lanzarse un poco más.

—También podrías subir tú a mi piso —le invitó ella, pasándole un dedo suavemente por encima del hombro izquierdo.

Él se mordió el labio inferior.

Era ese el gesto que Bella había estado esperando; siempre hacía eso cuando la razón empezaba a abandonar su cabeza y se convertía en otro tío más del montón.

—Me parece perfecto —comentó, apagando el motor del coche.

¡Ahora!

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo ella de pronto—. Creo que el primer plan era mejor —asintió con la cabeza, despreocupadamente, ante la mirada atónita del chico—. Mañana tengo _otras_ cosas que hacer, y no me gustaría llegar tarde por… —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, por algo que ya conozco —sonrió, maliciosamente.

Él la miraba pasmado, con la boca medio abierta, y la mano derecha todavía alrededor de las llaves de contacto.

—¿Cómo? —pronunció él. Ella pudo imaginar el cambio del tío del montón a frívolo mujeriego.

—Creo que por hoy ya he malgastado suficiente tiempo contigo —le espetó, con otra sonrisilla—. Mañana puedes llamar a cualquier otra para representar el papel de hombre perfecto. Conmigo no cuela. No voy a caer dos veces con la misma piedra, Edward.

Bajó del coche y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el portal de la casa, oyó cómo se bajaba el cristal de la ventana. Se volteó, y vio, entre las sombras, como él la miraba.

—No te he engañado en ningún momento, Bella —le dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que ella lo oyera—. Tú sabrás qué estás rechazando —concluyó, antes de encender su flamante coche, y largarse del lugar.

Bella se rió. Hipócrita, a ella no iba a engañarla otra vez.

Iba a abrir la puerta. ¡Pero se había olvidado el bolso en el coche! ¡Maldita sea!

3:00pm.

* * *

_Bueno, esto ha cambiado un poco de cómo era antes. A partir de ahora, todo serán capítulos nuevos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Como siempre, tendréis un pequeño adelanto en mi blog (http : / efffies . blogspot . com/) en los próximos días y tal. También podéis agregarme a twitter (efffie_) ante cualquier pregunta. _

_Ah, sí. Si queréis dejar rr y ya lo hicisteis la otra vez, debéis hacerlo sin logear. De otro modo, no os dejará. No sé cómo hacerlo para que se borren los antiguos rr, si alguien lo sabe y puede decírmelo, le estaría agradecida._

_Un beso enorme,_

_Eri._


	3. una oferta que no podrás rechazar

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no saco dinero con esto... bla, bla, bla... todo lo conocido pertenece a Meyer, si algo no os suena provablemente sea mío.

_Año nuevo, historia 'nueva':_ Este capítulo ya no tiene que ver con el antiguo fic.

**Dirty little secrets**

**Una oferta que no podrás rechazar**

Le costó, literalmente, dos horas conseguir que Alice abriera. Como se había dejado el bolso en el coche, no tenía ni el móvil ni las llaves; _Ahora sabes como me sentí yo_, murmuró Rosalie divertida, sacando su despeinada melena rubia por la puerta de su habitación, antes de encerrarse de nuevo para irse a dormir plácidamente, cosa que Bella no podría hacer.

Cuando se acostó, mirando frustrada su despertador, pasaban de las cinco de la madrugada. Y, por mucho que intentó conciliar el sueño, le resultó imposible. Imaginaba a Edward Cullen en su habitación (dondequiera que fuese), riéndose como un villano de las películas mientras cotilleaba su teléfono móvil (¡Con todos los mensajes que Jake le había mandado!) mientras se reía de ella. Con un poco de suerte, pensó, no iba a husmear los videos. Suspiró. ¿Por qué engañarse? ¡Cullen se habría mandado toda la información "interesante" a su ordenador a esas horas!

El sonido del despertador no la pilló desprevenida, pero la angustió. La noche anterior apenas había dormido bien (quedarse dormida encima del escritorio mientras trabajas no es nada cómodo) y esa no había pegado ojo. Intentó no ver su cara en ningún espejo hasta que se metió en la ducha, siendo ese día la primera de todas.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque la preocupación seguía carcomiéndola por dentro. ¿Y si Jake la llamaba? De camino a su habitación, envuelta en unas suaves toallas, se fijó en que Rosalie tenía su bolso abierto en la mesa del comedor. Se acercó y vio dentro el teléfono de la rubia. Sin ninguna preocupación lo agarró y tecleó un mensaje para Jake. _He perdido el móvil, te llamo luego._ Sí, esa era la mejor excusa; si hablaba con él sin estar mentalizada del todo (y sin haber podido hablar antes con Cullen) se le iba a notar a la legua que ahí pasaba algo.

¿Pero pasaba algo?

Había ido a cenar con un chico. Podía haber sido una chica. Podía haber sido gay. Pero era su ex, y ella misma sabía que eso significaba algo. Porque la idea era ir a cenar, pero había terminado siguiéndole el juego, intentando hacer que sufriera… Para terminar enredada ella, como siempre.

¿Por qué las cosas se volvían tan complicadas cuando Edward estaba de por medio?

Se vistió con uno de los trajes que utilizaba para ir a la oficina y se hizo una nota mental para acordarse de coger del trabajo la ropa que Rosalie le había ensuciado el día anterior. Se secó el cabello rápidamente (siendo consciente de los líos que iban a quedarle por no peinárselo) y se miró al espejo, asumiendo por fin que no podía alargar más esa situación. Como imaginaba, tenía unas ojeras realmente marcadas. Además, sus ojos se veían cansados. Los dejó unos instantes en blanco, frustrada. Ni con todo el maquillaje de Rosalie lograría hacer que su aspecto mejorara.

Pensó qué le diría Newton cuando la viera y decidió que era mejor tomarse un buen desayuno antes de afrontar ese largo día que le esperaba.

…

Edward había descubierto el bolso de la chica a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se quedó plantado en su coche, haciendo morritos a la espera de un beso que jamás llegó, se sintió furioso. Realmente furioso. Él, que había vuelto a la ciudad para hacerle pagar a Bella lo que le hizo años atrás, se había visto humillado de nuevo por la misma joven. ¿Es que acaso estaba maldito? No, en realidad, Edward se había confiado demasiado. Había pensado que Bella todavía era aquella jovencita de pueblo que desvirgó años atrás, pero debía haberle quedado claro nada más la vio (sobre todo por aquel escote pecaminoso de la camisa de seda) que ya no era la misma persona. Y, como no era la misma persona, los viejos trucos no iban a funcionar.

Entró en su coche y sintió unos pitidos. Extrañado, vio entonces el bolso de Bella. Sonrió para sus adentros imaginando que quizás había tenido que esperarse fuera, en la calle, hasta que algún vecino llegara; quizás, con un poco de suerte, le había tocado dormir en el portal. Su sed de venganza se calmó un poco.

Pero el bolso seguía emitiendo sonido, así que se decidió por cogerlo y abrirlo. Total, ella supondría que lo habría hecho de todos modos, y Edward creía que no había mejor manera de conocer a una mujer que cotilleando su bolso. O su teléfono móvil.

Nada más ver el fondo de pantalla, entendió algo. Bella tenía novio y le había mentido en eso. Seguramente ese iba a ser su primera arma, ¿Quién no cuenta que tiene novio en una "cita" con un ex novio? Por el motivo que fuera, Bella había querido que él no se enterara de eso, pero solo le bastó con ver la mirada y la confidencialidad con la que se abrazaban en aquella horrible fotografía (tomada en algún momento edulcorado de sus últimas vacaciones juntos, seguramente) para darse cuenta de quién era.

Y sólo tuvo que bastarle mirar de quién era el mensaje que había recibido para conocer el nombre del novio de Bella.

—Jake, eh —sonrió divertido, mientras lanzaba de nuevo el teléfono dentro del bolso sin nada de cuidado—. Tengo ganas de conocerlo —murmuró, encendiendo el coche y saliendo a la carretera, bajo el sol de un nuevo día.

…

Tal y como había imaginado, la gente se percató de que había pasado mala noche. Ángela se acercó a ella preocupada y le preguntó si estaba enferma. La señora antipática de la limpieza le comentó que hacía más mala cara que de costumbre. Y, cuando Newton apareció por la puerta, le espetó que si quería irse de fiesta, por lo menos lo disimulara.

Bella se escondió detrás de los nuevos informes que tenía que redactar y esperó a tener un momento libre para llamar a Cullen, para conseguir su teléfono y su bolso.

Leía un guión para una película llamada _Oscurecer_: una historia romántica entre una vampira y un humano. Bella hizo una mueca; fan como era ella de los clásicos literarios, esas películas basadas en best—sellers la ponían enferma (aunque, al final terminara viéndolas y reconociendo que tenían su puntillo). Así que se entretuvo a transcribir los comentarios que había hecho Newton sobre ese guión para mandárselo al director del film.

Aunque llevaba casi medio año trabajando en Weber&Weber's, todavía no tenía muy claro qué hacía esa empresa. Desde luego, tenía que ver con el mundo del cine y el espectáculo, pero no parecía tener una finalidad concreta. Ella había corregido guiones, había asistido a cástings y, una vez, incluso la habían mandado a una tintorería a por el vestido de una actriz. Y, por lo que Ángela le explicaba, ella hacía cosas por el estilo. Así que deducía que lo que hacían era todo lo que pudieran relacionado con el cine, mientras esperaban aquella película que iba a convertirse en el taquillazo del año y que lanzaría a esa pequeña productora (o lo que fuera) al éxito.

Desde luego, no iba a ser _Oscurecer_, pensó mientras releía lo que había apuntado Newton al respecto y algunos párrafos del guión.

A media mañana, Newton salió de su despacho en dirección al baño y Bella supo que, tras eso, subiría al ático a fumarse un pitillo. Tenía tiempo de sobras para llamar a Cullen, para amenazarlo y para luego llamar a la policía si no quería devolverle el móvil. Estaba marcando su número de teléfono (por alguna extraña razón, lo recordaba) cuando escuchó una tos fingida a sus espaldas.

Se volteó y colgó el teléfono enfadada.

—¡Tú! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡Devuélveme mi bolso!

Edward Cullen había aparecido con todo su esplendor por la puerta del despacho, con una sonrisa divertida adornándole la cara, apoyado contra el canto de la puerta, como Pedro por su casa. Cuando Bella le chilló, la sonrisa se amplió todavía más.

—Lo cierto que es venía a traértelo —le comentó distraído—, pero me lo he olvidado en casa. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para comer y te lo devuelvo?

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No te daré el placer de acompañarte de nuevo, Cullen —murmuró por lo bajo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces, me quedaré con tu bolso y todo lo que haya en él. Y, quizás, lo utilice si me aburro —sonrió malicioso.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Quería decir con eso que ya había desentrañado hasta el último misterio que pudiera suponer para él cualquier objeto que tuviera en el bolso? Suspiró desanimada.

—En el restaurante de la esquina con la Avenida a la una —le dijo, refiriéndose a la calle del edificio de oficinas—. Media hora para comer y me lo devuelves —continuó—. Y esta vez no pienso ir sola, traeré a alguna amiga —comentó, pensando en que Ángela lo ayudaría y en que él quizás no se atreviera a chantajearla delante de una persona inocente.

Edward sonrió.

—Me parece bien. Hasta dentro de un rato —comentó, saliendo por la puerta.

Bella se sentó en su silla, agarró el teléfono y marcó el código que correspondía al teléfono de Ángela en el edificio.

—Hola, soy Bella —le dijo, al reconocer la voz de su amiga—. Debo pedirte un favor. Uno de muy gordo.

…

Bella y Angela estaban en el restaurante acordado a la hora en punto, aunque llamarlo restaurante era un eufemismo demasiado elegante. Nada más sentarse en una de las mesillas metálicas algo pringosas porque no las habían limpiado bien tras la última comida, la puerta del local se abrió y Edward Cullen entró acompañado de un joven de su edad, aproximadamente, aunque le sacaba casi una cabeza y era el doble de corpulento que él.

Las dos jóvenes lo observaron pasmadas hasta que se sentaron junto a ellas, ambos con unas sonrisas pintadas en el rostro.

—Este es Emmett —les presentó el muchacho a las jóvenes. Entonces Bella se percató de que ya lo conocía, que era el tío que Rosalie había traído un par de veces al piso, pero como solamente lo había visto dos segundos antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, no se había fijado en eso—. Ella es la amiga de Rosie, Emmett —señaló a Bella—. Y ella debe ser…

—Angela —se presentó la aludida, notando como sus mejillas enrojecían cuando reconoció la mirada de Edward sobre ella. Bella lo entendió, ella misma había sido víctima de ese efecto tiempo atrás, y notó como un vértigo en el estómago. ¿Acaso aquello eran celos?

—Pedimos la comida, comemos, y volvemos a trabajar —comentó Bella, agarrando la carta furiosa.

Pero Edward no parecía dispuesto a ponérselo tan fácil.

—¿También trabajas en Weber&Weber's? —preguntó a Angela, que asintió—. Espero que no seas una actriz frustrada, como Bella —se rió él solo.

Bella alzó una ceja y lo fulminó con la mirada. Llegó la camarera y les tomó nota, se alejó y se hizo un silencio incómodo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Rosalie? —le preguntó de pronto Emmett.

Bella dejó de mirar fijamente una mancha de café que había en la mesa y se volteó hacia el hombretón. ¿Acaso Rosalie estaba enferma? Esa mañana parecía fresca como una rosa cuando le dijo que se iría a comer con Royce en el hotel Plaza.

—Lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella —le repuso, oliéndose una mentira por parte de la rubia—. Esta mañana cuando me he despertado ella estaba durmiendo todavía.

Emmett se dio por satisfecho cuando llegó la camarera con sus tres hamburguesas dobles y unas patatas fritas gigantes. Bella y Angela se partieron una ensalada y un plato de pasta, mientras que Edward tomó la versión pequeña del plato de Emmett.

Comían sin mirarse los unos a otros, menos Edward que le tenía la mirada fija a Angela, para disgusto de Bella. Su amiga tenía la vista clavada en una hoja de lechuga y sus oreja se habían puesto rojas como tomates. Emmett, por otro lado, miraba un partido de baseball que daban en el televisor que colgaba del techo.

Cuando Angela hubo dado el último bocado de su comida Bella, que apenas había probado del suyo, decidió que ya era momento de largarse y se levantó de la silla, precedida por su compañera. Se dirigió a la barra para pagar la comida de ambas y, mientras Angela salía fuera a tomar el aire y a liberarse de la presión que había sentido a lo largo de la comida, Bella volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Me devuelves mi bolso? —inquirió furiosa.

Edward le sonrió.

—Está en la mesa de tu despacho, lo he ido a dejar cuando tú has salido —a la morena le entraron ganas de clavarle un tenedor en un ojo, pero se contuvo—. El móvil ha estado sonando toda la mañana, que lo sepas.

Bella se quedó parada unos instantes.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó alarmada. Edward se encogió de hombros—. No me hagas creer que no lo has mirado —lo acusó ella. Él enarcó una ceja—. ¿No lo has mirado?

Edward parecía ofendido.

—¿Por qué debería husmear en cosas que no son mías? —repuso molesto.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Gracias —le tendió la mano, a modo de despedida—. Cuando vuelvas a venir a la ciudad, ya me llamarás —concluyó yéndose rápidamente del local.

Entonces, Emmett se volvió hacia su amigo, limpiándose un poco de ketchup que tenia en la comisura de los labios.

—¿No le has dicho lo de la película? —preguntó divertido.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién gana? —preguntó, refiriéndose al partido.

…

Bella volvió a la oficina antes de lo previsto así que, mientras esperaba que Newton llegara estresado de la reunión con el director de _Oscurecer_, decidió examinar su bolso. A decir verdad, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Examinó todos los compartimientos de su cartera y, finalmente, se atrevió a mirar el teléfono móvil. Había veintiséis llamadas perdidas de Jacob y doce mensajes diciéndole a cualquier supuesta persona que hubiera podido encontrar el bolso que era cuestión de vida o muerte que lo devolviera.

Sonrió divertida ante la conducta de su novio policía. Marcó su número de teléfono y lo llamó.

—Comisería de Forks —repuso en voz neutral.

Ella se rió.

—Jake, sé que te estoy llamando al teléfono móvil, deja de fingir.

—¡Pensé que ibas a caer! —contestó él, divertido—. ¿Has recuperado el móvil? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Has visto mis amenazas de muerte?

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, eran todas realmente divertidas. Lástima que nadie lo robara.

Escuchó una leve risita al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Y dónde te olvidaste el bolso? —preguntó Jacob. Bella se quedó callada. No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué le había dicho a su novio? ¡Ahora no recordaba si le había dicho que anoche salía a cenar por ahí!—. ¿Bella?

—Me… me lo dejé en la oficina —comentó, intentando hacerse la distraída—. Perdona, estaba leyendo una nota que me ha dejado Newton y no había prestado atención —mintió, suplicando por que eso la salvara un poco.

Jacob tardó en contestar.

—Mientes fatal, Bella —le dijo, al final, entre divertido y picado—. ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No podía decirle que había quedado con su ex novio, porque iba a preocuparse todavía más.

—Vale —continuó mintiendo—. Pero prométeme que no vas a reírte —Jacob esperó—. Me lo olvidé en el baño de la oficina y no recordaba dónde lo había dejado.

—Tampoco hay para reírse, Bella —contestó Jacob con voz alegre—. Es típico de tu patosismo.

La joven enarcó una ceja, algo molesta.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo —cortó finamente—. ¿Te llamo por la noche?

Jacob pareció dudar.

—Vamos a ir con los chicos a tomar algo, mejor nos llamamos mañana —contestó él. Se despidieron cariñosamente y colgaron.

Entonces ella se fijó en los papeles de la corrección de _Oscurecer_, y empezó a releerlos de nuevo, para matar el rato hasta que llegara Mike Newton.

De pronto, el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar.

—Weber&Weber's, despacho de Mike Newton, le atiende Isabella Swan —saludó con voz monótona.

—¡Bella! —la aguda voz de Alice, al otro lado del teléfono, la sobresaltó—. ¿Tienes ya el móvil? ¿Qué ha pasado? —su voz sonaba lejana, así que supuso que tendría puesto el manos libres y que Rosalie estaría al lado escuchándolo todo.

Les relató la tensa comida, aprovechando para echarle una reprimenda a Roalie y a sus jueguecitos sucios con los hombres, antes de explicarles que le había devuelto el teléfono sin cuchichear en él.

—Podría ser que hubiera cambiado —comentó Rosalie, al final—. A mi me pareció un tío de lo más normal y simpático, no ese sociópata que explica Bella.

Pero Alice opinaba de forma distinta.

—Yo no me fiaría, Bella —le dijo—. Por lo que nos has explicado de él, es muy manipulador para creerlo de buenas a primeras.

Bella iba a responder que ella opinaba lo mismo cuando escuchó la llegada de Mike Newton, acompañado por otra persona.

—Hablamos luego —contestó rápidamente, antes de colgar.

A los segundos, su jefe entró rojo de rabia por la muerta y ella lo examinó preocupada. Lo precedía un hombretón de mediana edad, con gafas de pasta y una boina. Por las pintas extravagantes, Bella lo reconoció como Bernard Perry, uno de los directores con los que acostumbraban a trabajar. Iba a saludarlo amablemente, pero no le prestaban la menor intención.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que encuentre a alguien a estas alturas? ¡El rodaje empieza dentro de dos semanas! —rugió furioso.

Bernard iba a responder.

—¡Todas las chicas lo hacían fatal! —continuó—. Estamos hablando de vampiros, no de flores del campo, Mike. ¡No se podía trabajar con ninguna de ellas! Te dije que quería rostros desconocidos, pero quiero un poco de talento, por favor… —argumentó—. ¡Además, la mitad de ellas eran rubias! ¡La vampira es morena!

Bella soltó una risita disimulada, porque le hacía gracia cómo el pobre hombre se exasperaba (siempre tenían ese tipo de problemas para sus películas). De pronto, Bernard se fijó en ella y la joven temió que fuera a reñirla. Pero, en lugar de eso, la miraba como si fuera una aparición divina.

—¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para quitarse la boina—. ¡Bella sería perfecta!

Newton le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a Bernard Perry.

—¿Esta? —exclamó, como si ella no estuviera delante—. No sé yo ni si ha hecho alguna vez algo de arte dramático en su vida…

Bella se cabreó.

—Estudié durante un año en la Juilliard; tuve que dejarlo por motivos personales, pero creo que el hecho de que me admitieran ya dice mucho por si solo —murmuró furiosa. Un punto para ella, uno menos para Newton.

Eso pareció terminar de convencer a Bernard.

—¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Es perfecta!

Pero Newton no parecía dispuesto a dejar que eso funcionara.

—¿No debería pasar el cásting? —comentó, tendiéndole el guión abierto por una página cuyo dialogo estaba marcado con subrallador—. Adelante, demuéstranos tus habilidades —continuó Newton, con claras intenciones de burlarse de ella.

Bella se levantó de la silla y leyó las primeras acotaciones de la escena. Apartó sin mucho cuidado algunos de los informes que había encima de la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la misma, con mirada furiosa y sintiéndose humillada por su jefe. Releyó el dialogo rápidamente una vez más, antes de empezar a recitarlo.

—_Créeme, Patrick_ —le dijo a su amante humano, imaginando que lo tenía delante—. _Te ofrezco la inmortalidad y la belleza, ¿Pero a qué precio? Deberás matar a personas inocentes, deberás acabar con vidas, mancillando cada segundo de tu condenada existencia con eso. ¿Podrías vivir así, Patrick? Porque yo no lo considero vivir, para mi esto es sobrevivir._

Bernard, repuso en nombre del supuesto Patrick, arrodillándose delante de Bella.

—_Podría vivir así, Christine, si a tu lado yo estuviera. Si supiera que podría compartir contigo más tiempo, estar a tu lado sin que debieras temer por mi vida, no me importaría tener que alimentarme de inocentes. ¡Incluso podría sobrevivir a base de ratas! Porque una vida sin ti, Christine, no es vida._

Ella se levantó de la mesa y volteó a Bernard, siguiendo las acotaciones del guión que había revisado esa mañana.

—_¿Estarías dispuesto a venderle tu alma al diablo, a convertirte en un monstruo, un ser odiado y temido, para estar a mi lado?_ —contestó Bella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Bernard, como decía el guión—. _¿Dejarías a Danni para estar conmigo? ¿Esa adorable humana que tanto te quiere y tanto daría por ti?_

Bernard leía el guión mientras recitaba, algo intimidado por la cercanía que Bella tenía con él debido a las acotaciones.

—_He dejado a Danni esta mañana, Christine _—continuó—. _No podía seguir engañándola, ni a ella ni a mi. Mi corazón solamente te pertenece a ti _—finalizó—. ¡Fin de la escena! —gritó jubiloso, asustando a los demás presentes en aquella pequeña saleta.

Bella se levantó y miró altiva a Newton, orgullosa de su representación.

—¡Bella es perfecta, Mike! —continuó Bernard—. Lo ha bordado, tiene el aspecto que buscábamos y, además, no es conocida. Este papel está hecho para ti —se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Aceptas?

Ella se quedó pensando. ¿Dejar de hacer de secretaria para cumplir su sueño?

—Desde luego —contestó sonrojada por la emoción.

Bella sonrió emocionada. Bernard y Newton se despidieron de ella, porque debían ir a terminar con algunos asuntos para la película. Mientras, ella se sentó en su butaca, emocionada. Llamó a su padre al fijo de casa, consciente de que a esa hora ya habría llegado de la comisería.

—¿Papá? —exclamó emocionada—. ¡Voy a salir en una película! —le anunció orgullosa.

Su padre la felicitó efusivamente y le recordó que llamara a su madre.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho Jake? —le preguntó, al final.

—Todavía no lo he llamado —le explicó Bella—. ¿Crees que ya estará en el bar con los demás chicos? —preguntó, para ver si podía ahorrarse una llamada.

—¿En el bar? —se extrañó su padre—. No hemos ido a ningún bar, los chicos han venido a casa a ver el partido de los Lakers —le explicó—. Jacob dijo que se encontraba un poco mal y que volvería a casa, llámalo allí —le dijo, antes de despedirse y colgar.

Bella se quedó extrañada. Estaba convencida de que Jacob le había dicho que saldría con los chicos, aunque quizás se había encontrado mal luego, o no se lo había dicho para no preocuparla.

Marcó el teléfono fijo, pero nadie repuso. Pasada media hora volvió a intentarlo. Y así lo hizo cada media hora, alternando con el teléfono móvil, hasta que se fue a dormir, pero Jacob no le cogió el teléfono. Con la preocupación, se le olvidó llamar a su madre ni darles la buena noticia a las chicas.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Bernard Perry acompañó a Bella de visita al señor Weber, para comunicarle que ya tenían al casting completo y para presentarle a los actores protagonistas.

—Creo que a la chica que hace de Danni ya la conoces —le explicó Bernard Perry mientras esperaban el ascensor que debía llevarlos al ático—. Es la hija de los directores, aunque hasta ahora se había mantenido en secreto y…

—¿Angela? —exclamó Bella extasiada. Bernard asintió contento—. Sí, es mi amiga —sonrió contenta, al ver que a ella también la habían cogido.

Llegaron al ático y las puertas se abrieron. Bella había estado pocas veces en ese piso, porque era prácticamente para los altos cargos de la empresa, y las secretarias no pintaban nada allá. Pero sabía hacia donde estaba el despacho de Weber, y siguió a Bernard más o menos orientada.

Pero algo la descolocó cuando llegaron a la saleta de espera con varios sillones y mesas, donde una secretaria tecleaba en su ordenador sin levantar la vista para mirarlos. Un par de ojos verdes y un cabello cobrizo, la dejó parada en medio del camino.

—¿Bella? —se extrañó Bernard, al darse cuenta de que ella se había parado—. Ven, que te presentaré a Edward Cullen, el chico que hará de Patrick en la película.

* * *

_Bueno, actualización rápida._

_Antes que nada, quería informar a todo el mundo de que todo está bien otra vez. Se solucionaron mis problemas y vuelvo a ser una persona feliz. Además, ayer fue mi cumpleaños (20 tacos ya). Total, que no podía hacer menos que terminar esto y subirlo aprovechando que internet ha decidido funcionar unos minutos._

_Vale, vale. He hecho un juego con los nombres de los protas de la peli (salvo Danni). Mirando un capítulo de Gossip Girl donde preparaban una película para vampiros... el actor principal se llamaba Patrick Robertson, me pareció excesiva casualidad... Y se me ocurrió el cambio de trama. No digo más, porque ya lo iréis viendo. Y si no os habíais fijado, ahora ya sí._

_Como siempre, mañana subiré adelanto del fic en mi blog (http : / efffies . blogspot . com/) y demás :) ¡Espero veros por allí!_

** _Gracias por el apoyo recibido, gracias por leerme y gracias por comentar siempre que podéis._**

¡Pasaros por **Mezzaluna **y **Medias**!

_Un beso,_

_Eri._

_PD. Soy tan original que voy a copiar este mensaje en todas las actualizaciones que pueda hacer hoy, así que… ¡Perdón!_


	4. Verdades a medias

_**Nota de autora: Antes que nada, comentar que el retraso se ha visto prolongado por culpa del error que daba la web. Este capítulo está dedicado a Belewyn (aunque en estos momentos no sé si lee la historia, pero espero que sí) por haberme explicado cómo hacerlo. Perdón por la tardanza.**_

**Dirty little secrets**

**Verdades a medias**

El viernes por la tarde, cuando salió del trabajo maleta en mano, Bella cogió el primer autobús que iba hacia Port Angeles. Desde ahí cogería uno que la llevaría a Forks, donde pasaría el fin de semana. Su adorado Chevy, el coche que la había acompañado durante años, había decidido que dejaba de funcionar y no había habido manera de encenderlo esa mañana.

Todavía no había hablado con Jacob sobre la película. De hecho, apenas habían hablado porque, al día siguiente, cuando ella le preguntó si había ido a ver el partido con los chicos, él le dijo que sí. Y ella sabía que eso era mentira. Todos los chicos del trabajo habían ido a ver el partido en casa de su padre, y así se lo dijo al chico. Jacob se mosqueó, le dijo que era una controladora y le colgó el teléfono. No volvieron a hablar en los siguientes días, hasta que la mañana del viernes Bella le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que iba para el pueblo.

"_Te recogeré._" Le había mandado como respuesta él.

Durante el viaje de ida le tocó sentarse al lado de una chica que no paraba de gritarle a su novio por teléfono. Por lo que entendió, el tío le había puesto los cuernos. Notó cómo un mal presagio recorría su espalda. Pero no, Jacob jamás le haría eso; Jacob cortaría con ella antes de engañarla, era una soberana tontería que estuviera teniendo un idilio con quien fuera.

Negó levemente con la cabeza. La adolescente que tenía al lado se volteó hacia ella molesta.

—Vete a otro sitio si no quieres estar aquí.

Bella alzó una ceja. Normal que el novio le hubiera puesto los cuernos a esa estúpida.

Llegaron a Port Angeles y ella descargó su maleta del atiborrado maletero del autobús, antes de que este se fuera. Se volteó para ver si había llegado el autobús que iba hacia Forks, cuando reconoció a un rostro familiar.

—¿Jake? —preguntó extrañada—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pensaba que vendrías a por mi en Forks! —le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio.

Jacob se la devolvió y cualquier presagio que pudiera haber tenido desapareció al instante. Había ido a buscarla a Port Angeles, eso era un detalle. Se acercó para recibir el beso que él se inclinó para darle y todavía se sintió mejor. Desde luego, estaba cargada de tonterías.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo antes de volver a Forks? —preguntó él, cargando con la maleta de Bella hacia una cafetería cercana. Bella asintió y lo siguió—. ¿Qué tal fue el viaje? —le preguntó, sentándose en una silla delante de él.

Jacob siempre había sido muy alto y a Bella le divertía verlo excesivamente grande para todo lo que había a su alrededor. Las sillas y la mesa donde se habían sentado se veían pequeñitas a su lado, y la carta también. Vale, quizás exageraba un poco, pero le sacaba a ella dos cabezas y pico. Tomó la carta cuando él la hubo leído y escogió una bollería y un té. Le explicó lo que había sucedido durante el viaje y se complació de ver que él no parecía alterado por el tema de las infidelidades.

—Siento haberme puesto histérica el otro día —le explicó—, pero quería comentarte una cosa realmente buena que me ha sucedido y me molestó no encontrarte —cortó ella el tema por lo sano. Se sentía bien ya sobre eso y quería que lo supiera.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa. Al parecer, a él también le había estado molestando todo aquello.

—¿Y qué noticia era? —preguntó el joven.

Bella no pudo aguantar más la emoción.

—¡Voy a rodar una película! —exclamó levantando las manos para darle más efecto a su declaración.

Jacob abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¡Felicidades, Bella! —exclamó levantándose por encima de la mesa para darle un abrazo—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! —reconoció—. Bueno, explícame de qué va esto de la película, ¿no?

Bella le relató el argumento de la película y le dijo que su papel era protagonista. También le explicó que Ángela haría otro papel y que el estúpido de Edward Cullen era el protagonista masculino (omitiendo el detalle de que estuvieron saliendo, le explicó que se conocían de cuando ella estudió en la Juilliard).

—Leah leía este libro, Oscurecer, en las horas libres en la oficina —le explicó—. Se ve un libro muy de chicas —murmuró—. ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Cullen?

Bella asintió. No imaginaba a Leah Clearwater, que era alta y robusta como la mayoría de los otros policías de la comisaría, leyendo historietas de amor como aquella, pero la pregunta sobre su antipatía por Edward hizo que dejara de pensar en la policía.

—Es prepotente y no es trigo limpio —le explicó—. Parece buen tío, pero no lo es —hizo una mueca—. Hace años le hizo algo feo a una amiga mía y no me fío mucho de él.

Jacob sonrió.

—Pues que no se pase contigo o se las verá conmigo —comentó en tono serio, consiguiendo que Bella soltara una risotada.

Cuando terminaron con la comida se fueron a buscar el coche. Le esperaba un fin de semana en casa, con su novio, y no había otra cosa que deseara más. Todo parecía haberse arreglado y eso la hacía feliz.

…

La habían llamado a las siete y media de la mañana para decirle si podía estar a las ocho en un desfile que se organizaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Al parecer, la chica que debía encargarse de las modelos se había intoxicado con marisco y no podía ir. Era la oportunidad de Alice, para dejar de ser una simple ayudante a pasar a algo más.

Se duchó a la velocidad del rayo. Corrió de un lugar a otro del piso bajo la mirada curiosa de Rosalie, que acababa de llegar de fiesta con ese tal Emmett, quien dormía en el sofá del salón, mientras preparaba todo lo que necesitaba para irse corriendo.

—He llamado a un taxi —le dijo Rosalie, cuando Alice se acercó a la puerta para coger su bolso—. Te he puesto dinero en el bolsillo pequeño —le señaló su bolso—. Como nunca llevas encima… Ya me lo devolverás —matizó.

Alice sonrió y se fue.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Rosalie escuchó cómo Emmett murmuraba algo desde el comedor. Con una sonrisa pícara en los ojos, se acercó a él. La noche pasada habían bebido mucho, demasiado. El aludido le había dicho esas terribles palabras que no quería escuchar jamás. _Te quiero, Rose_. Sonaban tan distintas a las que había pronunciado Royce cuando le pidió la mano. Quizás porque iba borracho, se dijo la rubia. Quizás porque eran sinceras, le repuso otra voz, pero la primera la mandó callar.

Lo miró melancólica. Si recordaba lo que le había dicho, se vería obligada a dejar lo que tuviera con él. Una cosa era divertirse antes de la boda con algún tío bueno (porque Royce no brillaba por su hermosura, la verdad). La otra que los sentimientos empezaran a mezclarse…

Y ella no quería hacerle daño a Emmett. Era una ricura, no podía hacerle daño.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando el hombre abrió un ojo, molesto por la luz que entraba por las ventanas—. ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Si hubo algún polvo especialmente espectacular, me encantaría repetirlo para refrescar mi memoria —murmuró por lo bajo.

Rosalie sonrió satisfecha. No, no recordaba nada. Podría alargar todo aquello un tiempo más y…

Sonó su despertador encima de la mesilla del comedor. Pero no fue necesario mirar quién era, porque lo tenía programado para que cuando Royce la llamara sonara diferente. Y Royce solamente llamaba por dos cosas: o quería que ella fuera a verlo, o estaba yendo a verla. Y tenía a uno tío de casi dos metros durmiendo en calzoncillos en su comedor.

—Siento echarte tan temprano —comentó con voz autoritaria—. Pero mis padres están viniendo, y creen que voy a llegar virgen al matrimonio —comentó—. No creo que quieras darles ningún disgusto, ¿cierto?

En menos de lo que imaginaba, Emmett se vistió y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa en la boca.

…

Alice se había metido en el bullicioso mundo de la pasarela. Había sido una mañana realmente dura, pero finalmente todo salió tal y como imaginaba. Sonrió satisfecha cuando la última modelo salió acompañando a María Whitlock.

A su lado, otra chica que había estado también toda la mañana de arriba para abajo subido en unos tacones de vértigo, suspiró.

—Suerte que ha salido bien, sino María nos mataba —murmuró.

María Whitlock tenía casi cuarenta años. Quizás más, pero se conservaba bastante bien. Era alta y fondona, de tez morena y con una larga cabellera negra que acostumbraba a recoger en un moño. Era de ascendencia hispana y tenía unos bonitos rasgos latinos.

Alice había conseguido formar parte de sus ayudantes por casualidades del destino y, desde entonces, María se había convertido en su modelo a seguir. Algún día sería una diseñadora reconocida, con tiempo y esmero. Pero primero le tocaba empezar desde lo más bajo. Suspiró satisfecha por el trabajo bien hecho y notó cómo los pies le hervían doloridos. Los zapatos de tacón siempre le harían daño.

De pronto, entró María acompañada de nuevo por sus ayudantes más importantes y les sonrió a todos. Detrás de ella la siguió la editora de la revista Vogue acompañada de un fotógrafo.

—¡Champán! —exclamó la diseñadora.

La chica que había estado tumbada al lado de Alice corrió a abrir una botella y a servírselo a la diseñadora y a la editora de Vogue en copas carísimas de cristal—. Ha sido un éxito, Elle —le dijo a la editora—. Estoy realmente satisfecha de la acogida que han tenido los diseño y… —apareció el jefe de la revista Bazaar—. Si me disculpas, querida, debo ir a saludarlo —dejó plantada a la editora de Vogue que hizo una mueca.

Fue entonces cuando la tal Elle, editora de Vogue, se fijó en Alice.

—¿Eres ayudante de María? —le preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Alice hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. La editora se fijó un poco más en ella. Alice entendió que miraba su ropa. ¿Tendría alguna mancha? ¿Algo desconsido? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba a su ropa?

—Me encanta este conjunto —comentó al final.

Alice sonrió halagada.

—Gracias —murmuró con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Iba a explicarle a la editora que lo había diseñado ella (quizás aquello era una oportunidad única) pero la aludida se volteó hacia María, para llamar su atención y alejarla del jefe de Bazaar.

—¿Cómo no has incluido este modelo en el desfile, María? —le dijo, señalando con la copa vacía el vestido de Alice.

El rostro de María se quedó en estado neutral mientras digería lo que estaba sucediendo y, entonces, Alice se dio cuenta de su error: las ayudantes debían vestir con ropa de la diseñadora. Pero a ella la habían llamado a última hora y no tenía ninguna prenda de la marca Whitlock a mano, así que se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado. Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada.

—¿Me permitís hablar unos instantes con Charlize? —comentó, refiriéndose a Alice.

La diseñadora y la ayudante se alejaron entre bambalinas con una sonrisa de serenidad en el rostro, aunque Alice estaba temblando de miedo. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie los escuchaba, María borró la sonrisa de su rostro y fulminó con la mirada a Alice.

—¿Qué te has creído? ¿Pensabas colar tus diseño para que te hicieran caso? —gruñó furiosa.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Se me avisó tarde, he venido como sustituta, señora Whitlock —explicó temblando de miedo—. No recordé sobre lo de las ropas de las ayudantes… Jamás quise hacer eso… Yo solo… —murmuró incapaz de articular una frase entera. Temía que la echara del trabajo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Podía hundir su carrera si la despachaba pues quizás no volverían a contratarla en ningún otro taller de alta costura. Se sintió pequeña, más pequeña que de normal, al lado de esa robusta y furiosa mujer.

—Está bien —aceptó de pronto María, con un brillo de victoria en los ojos—. Diremos que el diseño es mío, que te confundiste, que es para la próxima pasarela —explicó mirando el reloj—. Para la de esta noche. Si no dices eso, te despediré —amenazó al final—. ¿Te parece bien, querida?

Alice asintió y esperó a que María se alejara por el pasillo antes de desmoronarse apoyándose contra la pared. Notó cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza. No sabía si era peor que se llevara su trabajo (el que había llamado la atención a la editora de Vogue) o que la echara.

—Tranquila —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. La joven dio un respingo y se volteó. Un hombre de cabellos rubios había aparecido por la puerta del final del pasillo—. María es así de antipática cuando se pone nerviosa —le explicó—. Hablaré con ella. Le diré que su ropa está por encima de la que pueda llevar una ayudante —se acercó a ella, tendiéndole una botellita de agua.

Alice suspiró algo más tranquila. No tenía la menor idea de quién era ese hombre, pero se veía buena persona.

—Serénate y cámbiate de ropa —la animó—. ¿Diseñaste tú este conjunto? —preguntó al final.

Desconcertada, Alice asintió.

—Tienes buen ojo para esto —le devolvió la sonrisa el hombre—. No hables de este tema a María si ella no lo saca primero, ¿De acuerdo?

Alice asintió, agradecida por la ayuda que acababa de brindarle ese desconocido.

…

Bella tuvo que regresar un día antes del que imaginaba a Seattle. Había recibido una llamada de Bernard Perry, el director de la película, porque iba a celebrarse una cena ese domingo por la noche y ella estaba invitada. Así que Jacob se ofreció a llevarla en coche hasta Seattle, porque no había combinación de autobuses por la mañana.

Cuando llegaron al piso se encontraron con que Rosalie había organizado algún tipo de fiesta en el apartamento. Rosalie se había encerrado en su habitación con el tal Emmett y no abrió por mucho que Bella le gritó que sacara a todos los borrachos de la casa. En el comedor había cinco chicos medio desnudos tumbados en el sofá y, como descubrió Bella horrorizada, en su cama había otro tío con tres tías. Pero ese tío no podía ser quién parecía. Era imposible, totalmente imposible, pero…

—Buenos días, Bella —comentó bostezando Edward Cullen, apartando el brazo de una de las muchachas de su torso desnudo, para poder incorporarse. Para alivio de Bella iba en calzoncillos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A sus espaldas, Jacob los observaba a todos incómodo—. Buenos días —le tendió la mano al último, mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Cuanta resaca. Lo que os perdisteis anoche —comentó Edward, acercándose a las chicas que había tumbadas en la cama para invitarlas a levantarse.

Bella, que hasta el momento había estado en un estado catatónico, reaccionó.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, depravado! —le gritó, agarrando lo primero que encontró (un lapicero) y lanzándoselo a los que estaban en la cama. Las chicas (dos de ellas sin absolutamente nada de ropa) se largaron remugando furiosas y Edward se despidió amablemente de Jacob antes de irse.

—Eso ha sido realmente bizarro —comentó Jacob, sentándose en la silla del escritorio mientras Bella arrancaba las sábanas de la cama, dispuesta a quemarlas porque no creía que pudieran limpiarse ni quitar el maldito olor a Edward Cullen. Cuando terminó le explicó que Edward era amigo del nuevo ligue de Rosalie y que por eso estaban todos allí.

Pero no podía dejar de repetirse interiormente que eso había sido un complot de Edward para conocer a Jacob. Porque sí que había visto su teléfono móvil y sí que sabía que tenía novio. Y la había pillado mintiendo e iba a aprovecharse de eso, porque eso era lo que siempre hacía Edward Cullen y…

—¿Te pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó Jacob.

Relajó la expresión de rabia y odio y se tranquilizó. Quizás no tenía nada de todo aquello y… ¡Maldito Cullen!

—Ya está. Me ha molestado. Estoy convencida que sabía que esta era mi habitación y se metió aquí para molestar —murmuró.

Jacob sonrió.

—¿Y él es el protagonista masculino que queda seducido por tu personaje? Menudo rodaje os espera —se rió—. Ahí se verá si eres buena actriz.

Bella le dedicó una mueca de enfado.

—Soy buena actriz. En la cama siempre te engaño —lo picó. Jacob soltó una risotada y se le lanzó encima para hacerle cosquillas y animarla.

…

La cena se produjo sin ninguna molesti. Era uno de esos caros restaurantes de aspecto moderno, con líneas sobrias que demostraban la intervención de algún decorador experto durante su creación. Ella se sentó al lado de Bernard Perry que no dejaba de halagarla como si ella pudiera ser la revelación del milenio. Por lo visto, Mike Newton, sentado delante de ellos, pensaba lo mismo que Bella y observaba al director con escepticismo. Se había puesto un vestido que Alice le había prestado, en forma de palabras de honor y de color negro. Sobrio y elegante, perfecto para la ocasión.

Edward estaba sentado cuatro sillas a la izquierda de Bella, al lado de Ángela Weber, con quien estaba manteniendo una acalorada conversación desde que había empezado la cena. Aunque Bella evitaba mirarlos a ellos y escuchaba atentamente lo que Bernard Perry estaba detallando sobre los decorados de la futura película. Fue por eso que Bella no vio cómo Edward se levantaba con una copa en la mano, al tiempo que se atenuaron las luces: en el escenario que había al otro extremo de la sala, estaba a punto de iniciarse un espectáculo.

Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia allí. Bella no se percató de que Edward cambiaba la copa de la que había estado bebiendo todo el rato por la suya y volvía a sentarse.

—Había algo flotando en la copa —comentó cuando Ángela lo interrogó con la mirada.

El joven esperó distraído hasta que Bella dio un par de tragos de su copa. Sonrió satisfecho cuando ella la dejó de nuevo en la mesa sin haber notado nada de lo que él había puesto en es acopa.

* * *

_Bueno, sé que hay para matarme, porque he estado un montón de tiempo desaparecida. Con algunas ya he hablado sobre mi desaparición pero ahora os debo una explicación general: Todo está bien. ¿Y por qué no he aparecido, entonces? No quiero hablar del tema porque, sinceramente, es demasiado personal. Lo resumiré con que a veces surgen problemas que hacen que debas replantearte tus preferencias, problemas ineludibles. Y, cuando estos problemas se solucionan y quedan en nada, volver a la normalidad es realmente difícil, porque ya te habías hecho a la idea de que todo iba a cambiar. Sé que no se entiende nada pero… No puedo revelar más._

_¡Pero ya está! Todo vuelve a la normalidad, con algunos pequeños cambios: estoy trabajando en un proyecto original y me toma demasiado tiempo. Estoy realmente metida en ese asunto, investigando y recopilando información, creando personajes y demás para poder empezar a escribir y, entre eso y la universidad, no tengo tiempo para escribir fics. Así que iré actualizando cada cuando pueda, porque no pienso subir absolutamente nada que no sea inspirado por mi musa divina._

_Muchisimas gracias a todos por la paciencia. Intentaré actualizar los demás fanfics cuanto antes. Como siempre, adelantos en mi blog._

_¡Besos!_

_Eri._


	5. Nota de autora

(Antes de matarme porque esto no es un capítulo, acaba de leer)

**Nota de autora**

_Sé que con esto os doy esperanzas de que haya actualizado… ¡Pero esta vez sí que son buenas noticias! Aunque pensaba que mi vida universitaria iba a acabar conmigo, creo que podré sobrevivir y dentro de dos semanas (por ahí el día 20 de junio) volveré a la carga._

_Lo cuelgo aquí porque he recibido varios MP preguntando e imagino que habrá más gente con la duda sobre si he abandonado esto, me han atropellado o me he dado un golpe en la cabeza. Simplemente, no he encontrado tiempo para dedicarlo a los fics y sin vida estoy. ¡Pero ya se acaba mi suplicio!_

_Nunca sabréis cómo os agradezco tanta paciencia que tenéis conmigo. Y, para que todo os sea un poco más fácil, el siguiente capítulo contendrá un pequeño resumen de lo que ha sucedido -porque soy consciente de que, tras tanto tiempo, además de odiarme, quizás habéis empezado a olvidar de qué iba esta historia._

**_Gracias por no enfadaros mucho conmigo,_**

Eri.


End file.
